Transmission lines that carry electrical signals are often subject to crosstalk. One example type of crosstalk is inductive far-end crosstalk (FEXT), which is caused by inductive coupling of a signal from one transmission line to another. FEXT may be detrimental to signal integrity, particularly for high-speed signals.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.